


Runaway Royalty: The Fallen Kingdom and the Dragon's Sword

by juju_06



Series: Runaway Royalty [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juju_06/pseuds/juju_06
Summary: The capital of Enchantra has fallen, the King is dead, and the princess is wanted assault of her uncle  who's mysteriously gained the thrown to the kingdom.  Avyanna's quest to take back what she's lost and avenge those that have fallen for her has only just begun.  With the help of her best friend and some companions she meets along the way, will she be able to overcome the trials and tribulations that are thrown her way? Or will she crumble under the pressure of being a royal runaway?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Runaway Royalty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542022





	Runaway Royalty: The Fallen Kingdom and the Dragon's Sword

|Prologue|  
The sound of rapid and loud heeled footsteps bounced off the stone floor of the passageway that seemed to reach out in to oblivion. Voices could be heard further ahead, heavily arguing with one another over which direction the one they were searching for had gone. Gradually, the persistent footsteps ceased to a halt. The girl tried to control her rapid breathing as she squinted her round, doe like eyes to scan for a place to hide. The volume of the voices increasing as they drew closer, causing her to clench her hands in to fists as they began to tremble, wincing as the mix of dirt and sweat stung where her nails dug in to her palms. She pressed herself in to the wall, desperately trying to make herself smaller. A rather high pitched squeak passed by her lips as she felt herself fall backwards in to a worn space in the wall. Closing her eyes tightly, she pressed her still shaking hands over her mouth to keep her labored breathes silent. Within moments, the sounds of multiple metal footsteps could be heard storming down the passageway where she had just been standing not even seconds before. 

“Which way do you think she could have gone?” A cold, rough voice questioned. 

“Could’ve sworn I heard footsteps coming from this way.” Another spoke up. 

“Enough questioning and hurry up! We must find her and bring her back to his majesty, or we shall all end up facing his fury!” A voice deeper and sharper than the two previous that had spoken previously. 

The coldness behind their tone allowed a chill climb it’s way up the girl’s spine causing her to shiver. She would never let them find her, never let them take her alive. A newfound determination overcame her at that moment, she vowed to herself that she’d take back what was stolen from her, avenge those who had fallen for her, and help those who needed her desperately. The silence that welcomed her out of her daze dawned the realization that she was once again alone, and could therefore continue on her escape. Slipping out from her hiding spot she continued on with her sprint down the stone corridor. The flapping of the fabric of the dark cloak that surrounded her from the shoulders down was the only other thing that could be heard other than her own footsteps and breathing. The occasional peek of a faint blush dress stood out against the dull walls of stone. 

Which way was it now? Come on think!, she thought to herself. A frown made itself at home upon her olive toned face, and a huffed sigh of annoyance making its way past her lips as she comes to a stop as the corridor seems to split, cheeks tinted red from all the running. 

She frantically looked between the two sides. Left or right? She wasn’t sure which would be the correct path to go down. She just needed to get out of here, then she’d be able to focus a little better. Looking between the two once more, she chose the path that went left. The girl began to run down the left corridor, keeping a steady pace until she collided with something hard, cool, and metal. A groan of displeasure and pain came from underneath the small girl, causing her quickly to scramble up once more and help the figure she just ran into, rather harshly. However, once the girl’s eyes readjusted she was met with bright gold eyes that were almost as wide as hers when she realized who she was looking at. 

“Princess Avyanna!” The figure exclaimed, “I’m so glad I found you! Quick! We have to get you out of here before the king catches you!” 

The princess felt her eyes water as she gazed upon her best friend and trusted royal knight. For the first time in what felt like eternity, she felt a smile tug its way on to her lips. A mix between a choked sob and a laugh left her mouth as she threw her arms around the tall blonde elf in front of her. 

“Lady Amethyst! I can’t believe I’ve finally found you! I’ve been searching for you everywhere.” The princess cried out exasperatedly. “The knights have taken over the castle! My Uncle Xavior,” she felt her lip tremble as she spoke, but keep her voice level nonetheless “he’s poisoned my father! Sent my own guards after me!” 

She couldn’t hold back her sobs now. Clinging to Amethyst, the princess let out a sob as the previous events replayed on the silver screen inside her thoughts. Earlier that night she was awoken abruptly from her slumber by a bloodcurdling shriek from one of the castles handmaidens, followed by multiple footsteps and more panicked voices. Allowing herself to get up, the princess had followed where all the commotion was coming from. The sight she was greeted with was something that will haunt her for the rest of her days. All of her fathers most trusted servants were crowded around his sickly pale, unmoving body. At that moment she felt her heart drop and the princess remembered how she got an overwhelmingly sudden urge to be sick. Avyanna had stayed by her fathers side even as all the servants had shuffled their way out his chamber. What she did not realize at the time was because it was due to a much more aggressive presence storming in to the room at all the commotion, and the princess must admit he was unbelievably convincing at acting out his concern. 

“My beautiful niece,” the deep unceasingly calm tone of Avyanna’s Uncle Xavior suddenly filled the eerily quiet bedroom chamber of her now dead father. 

Chestnut brown locks framed the princess’ face as she raised her head, eyes wet and puffy from the tears that were now racing their way down her cheeks and face flush crimson from frustration and grief. She met her uncle with a menacing glare, eyes hardening by the moment. Her uncle then made his way over cautiously, as if he were walking over broken pieces of glass and one shard could slice up in to him at any given moment. Avyanna had never really spoken to her uncle often, for he was always away doing some sort of royal business for her father with the other kingdoms and magical clans that were all over the land. The encounters she did have with him in side the castle were usually events her father put together for the kingdom, but even then they were brief. However, the past few months she noticed a slight tensions growing between her father and her uncle, who seemed to have stopped helping her father with the kingdoms issues and started to slip away of his own accord. It rose uneasy suspicions in her and she feared that something would happen in the future. Now the princess had to face the fact that her father had indeed fallen victim to her uncle’s wrath. When the balding man finally stopped in front of her, he greeted her with a small tight lipped smile on his face and a pair of utterly blank, emotionless eyes. Avyanna had stood up so quick, overcome with an unknown fire that had lit inside of her at the sight of just how calm he was about all this. 

“I know it was you who did this,” Avyanna said plainly. Her voice soft and calm, but still holding a slight bite to it. “I’m going to make sure you pay for it, even if it’s with your life.” Usually warm chocolate colored eyes were now alight with golden flames of vengeance and slight taunt as they came to meet an older, ice crystalline blue pair. For a moment, the young woman could have sworn that she witnessed fear flash across them. She was unable to process what she saw correctly or not due to an overwhelming heat of pain that began to blossom in her abdomen. Quickly looking down at the source of her discomfort, she was welcomed by the sight of dark crimson spreading along the blush pink fabric that made up her gown. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees on the floor, hands catching her so she didn’t completely faceplate there. 

As Avyanna looked up at Xavior from her new spot on the floor. He was holding a dagger with their family crest on the handle, dark drops of crimson that matched the stain on her dress dripped from the blade to the handle, staining the hand it was held in. There was a smug grin that made it seem as though his cheeks would split at any second and his eyes that were once blank now held a raging wildness equivalent to that of the storm raging on outside the castle at that moment. The princess suppressed a gag as she watched her uncle then stab himself as well, causing his clothes to be stained with the same crimson stain. Xavior then locked eyes with the woman in front of him, maniacal laugh leaving his mouth as he begins to come closer, peeking that she’s beginning to bleed out.

“You stupid girl,” Xavior spat as that same grin climbed its way up his face once more. “You’ll never get anywhere close to me,” his eyes then seemed to be overcome by his pupils, turning completely onyx.“The only person who’s going to be paying with their life, is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the beginning of my story, it's my first original one. This is the introductory before the story really kicks off. As I introduce more characters I'll update who's included in the listings and such. I really hope you enjoy and feedback is really appreciated!! - t xx


End file.
